Patrol and Family Problems
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Avatar and Gilded Rose decide to patrol the town of Sunny Hills, and learn a secret about Tuxedo Mask. NOTE: this story is outside the canon of the regular American Senshi series.


Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villains. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
PATROL AND FAMILY PROBLEMS  
  
==Friday 10 July, 1987 Jake Slater's house 11:56 p.m.==  
  
Jake Slater couldn't sleep. He'd already got out of bed twice in the last hour, once to make himself a cup of hot chocolate, once to watch tv, hoping it would put him to sleep. Neither worked. He was about to draw himself a hot bath when his communicator went off. It was Chris Forney, the person who took over the mantle of Gilded Rose when Jake's Avatar powers kicked in.  
  
"Did I wake ya?" Chris asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Jake said. "I'm having a little trouble getting to sleep."  
  
"I know the feeling," Chris said. "I'm usually dead to the world by 10:30. However, I've been laying awake, in a vain attempt to fall asleep."  
  
"I've already gotten out of bed twice," Jake said. "Once for a cup of hot chocolate, the other to watch the farm report. That always puts me to sleep. For some reason, it didn't work."  
  
"Did you try counting sheep?" Chris asked.  
  
"For about an hour," Jake said. "That's when I got up to make hot chocolate. I was just about to try taking a hot bath when you called. Speaking of that, why did you call?"  
  
"Because I couldn't sleep," Chris said.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Jake said.  
  
"I just thought of something," Chris said. "It seems that we're a couple of young, handsome superheroes who are both suffering from insomnia."  
  
"Before you go any further," Jake said, "you're not my type."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter," Chris said. "I was going to suggest we take a page out of the comic books and do a patrol."  
  
"You know, that actually sounds like fun," Jake said.  
  
"What sounds like fun?" Amy Anderson, Jake's stepsister asked.  
  
"Chris and I are both suffering from insomnia," Jake said. "And he suggested that we do a patrol of Sunny Hills."  
  
"Is that Amy?" Chris asked. "Tell her she's invited if she wants to come along."  
  
"No thanks," Amy said into Jake's communicator. "That last tamale I had at Tio Jose's all-you-can-eat Mexican buffet came back to haunt me, and I just got up to get some Pepto, and I'm going right back to bed."  
  
"Besides," Jake said. "I don't think we'll run into anything Gilded Rose and Avatar can't handle."  
  
"Feel free to call if it hits the fan," Amy said, going to the bathroom.  
  
==five minutes later, downtown Sunny Hills==  
  
Avatar met Gilded Rose on the roof of City Hall. "So how do you want to do this?" Gilded Rose asked.  
  
"We really only need to do downtown," Avatar said. "We'll start from here, and basically travel rooftop to rooftop, and I'll occasionally do an aerial scan of the area. We'll do this for about an hour, and stop at Joe's for a burger, than call it a night."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Gilded Rose said as they went off on their way.  
  
They traveled the rooftops for about a half hour, Avatar occasionally doing an aerial scan. "Well," Gilded Rose said, "I think this patrol is having the desired effect."  
  
"I know," Avatar said. "I'm getting sleepy, too. Let's go grab some burgers and call it a night."  
  
"Works for me," Gilded Rose said, as he and Avatar headed towards Joe's Burger Shack.  
  
"Hey Mike," Avatar said to the twenty-something who was working the late shift. "Give me a cheeseburger, no pickles, extra dressing, and my friend here'll have," he said, looking at Gilded Rose.  
  
"Bacon cheeseburger, extra mustard, extra pickles," Gilded Rose said.  
  
"Two onion rings, a large root beer, and a large half root beer, half strawberry," Avatar said, taking a $20 out of his right boot.  
  
"Since this is on me," Tuxedo Mask said, placing three $10 bills on the counter, "why not add a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a large diet cola."  
  
"Sure," Avatar said. "The more the merrier, I always say. How'd you find us, by the way?"  
  
"I saw you guys walk in," Tuxedo Mask said. "I tried your house, and Amy said you guys were doing a patrol."  
  
"So why were you calling my house in the middle of the night?" Avatar asked.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," Tuxedo Mask said. "I may need a place to crash for a while."  
  
"Damn, this sounds serious," Gilded Rose said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Tuxedo Mask said, "you're all aware that I'm adopted."  
  
"Yeah," Avatar said. "I think Amy mentioned it once."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to meet my birth mother tomorrow," glancing at the clock on the wall, he continued, "actually, later today. You guys don't know the whole story, do you?"  
  
"We know that you were adopted," Gilded Rose said, as he went to get their food, and take it to a table in the back corner.  
  
"You see, Chris," Tuxedo Mask said, using Gilded Rose's civilian name, "I was born three days before my birth mother's sixteenth birthday. Back then, when a girl of that age got pregnant, she was sent away, and when the baby was born, it was put up for adoption."  
  
"I've heard of that happening," Avatar said, taking a bite of an onion ring. "But I thought that was something they did in the 50s."  
  
"Well, Jake," Tuxedo Mask said, "they were still doing it in 1969. But I don't really want to get into it right now. Let's just say that I was born, and two months later, was adopted by the Chibas, and a few weeks ago, I was contacted by a representative of a company my birth mother hired to find me, and we set up a meeting for me to meet my birth mother later this afternoon. If you couldn't tell by how I mentioned that I might need a place to stay for a while, my parents are not very happy about it. They pretty much told me that I was not to meet her."  
  
"If they are that dead set against you meeting her," Avatar asked, "why don't you call her and rescedule the meeting a few weeks, until after you turn eighteen, and your parents can't do a thing about it?"  
  
"That's the only reason they're even going to let me meet her," Tuxedo Mask said. "But that doesn't mean they approve of it."  
  
"Who cares what they think," Gilded Rose said. "She gave birth to you. Nothing or nobody can ever change that. And, if your parents act like a couple of "see you next tuesday"s about it, I'll talk to my parents about letting you stay at my house."  
  
"And if that doesn't pan out," Avatar said, "there's a spare bedroom at my house, at least until the baby's born."  
  
"What baby?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"You didn't know that Amy's mom is having a baby?" Gilded Rose asked.  
  
"No," Tuxedo Mask said. "When's she due?"  
  
"Mid December," Avatar said.  
  
"I'm not going to need a place to crash that long," Tuxedo Mask said. "I start college in the fall, and I'll probably live in the dorms."  
  
==Jake's house, 20 minutes later==  
  
Avatar flew back home, and transformed back to Jake as he entered his front yard. He didn't bother sneaking through a window, but went through the front door, where his stepmother was waiting up for him. "So how was the patrol?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty uneventful," Jake said.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," she said as he was walking up the stairs to his room, "I hope Tom knows that he's more than welcome to use the spare room, until we have to get it ready for the baby."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Jake asked.  
  
"Amy told me what's going on with his family situation," Dr. Slater said.  
  
"Well, if he stays here, it'll only be for a few weeks," Jake said. "As soon as the fall term starts up at the University, he's going to live in the dorms." He was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I am welcome to stay here for a few nights, aren't I?' Tom Chiba asked.  
  
"Sure," Pam said. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I got home, and my parents got on my case about going out late at night, and they told me that if I met my birth mother, I wouldn't be welcome around the house anymore, so I told them they weren't going to kick me out, because I was going to leave on my own. So I just packed a week's worth of clothes, and a few personal things, and left."  
  
"Stay as long as you want," Pam said.  
  
"Thanks," Tom said, as everyone went to bed. 


End file.
